Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, more particularly, to a portable device providing a displayed image or a reflected image to a user according to a state of the portable device.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a portable device is light and small. Thus, a user can use the portable device whenever it is necessary in a manner of positioning the portable device in the immediate vicinity of the user. The portable device can be positioned near the user in a variety of forms. The user may be able to set the portable device on the edge on a holder or lay on a floor. And, the user may put the portable device in a manner that a front side of the portable device faces upwards to make a display unit of the portable device to be seen. Or, the user may be able to turn the front side of the portable device face down to make the display unit not to be seen.
If a message is received or a notification is generated when the portable device is upside down, there exists inconvenience for the user to pick up the portable device and to look at the display to check the message or the notification.